


Onwards

by 0ThatFanGirl0



Series: Wraith X Nurse [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Dead by Daylight fan fic, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffiness, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jake from State Farm - Freeform, Lemon, Locker hopper, Locker jockey, Love, Philip has Entity issues, Romance, Smut, The Entity is Letting This Happen, Trolling, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, dirty fan fic, dirty story, five feet together cause they’re in LOVE, is that a tag, is that a tag?, it gets dirty bro, smut warning, smutty fan fic, two killers chillin at a campfire, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0ThatFanGirl0/pseuds/0ThatFanGirl0
Summary: The Entity's choice to deny Philip's request for Sally to rejoin him infuriates the killer. What happens when both killers go against their authoritative figure and reunite?





	Onwards

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Dead by Daylight or the characters. 
> 
> Enjoy!

That last survivor was only able to escape because they had destroyed the hex totem he diligently watched, stalking the thing like a hawk. Of course, that failed because a survivor- the one named- Dwight caught his attention away from the totem long enough so that it could be destroyed. The Entity had awarded him with the title of Ruthless Killer this trial, he wonders how Sally is doing since the last time they've seen each other. The Nurse- Sally Smithson, had seen him at the previous campfire, the first time the both of them had shown their presence to each other. Philip knows that the Entity's will is something he'll never be able to ignore.

 

He found out her name when she revealed it to him- her voice a harsh whisper as she held a steady hand against his shoulder and leaned close to his ear. A fresh, new wrapping covering her eyes as she spoke, it rarely came off as far as he knew, and he wanted to see her face again. With the trial over, Philip wipes his weapon free from the still dripping blood, his slender fingers swipe over the sharp, protruding blades embedded in Azarov's skull. At first, he took notice that Sally had much difficulty speaking- let alone breathing. He has hoped that she would visit him during his trial, but the strange feeling within his chest soon returns.

 

Wondering if this feeling has anything to do with her presence, he quickly looks around, the cloak flowing with each movement.

 

Autohaven Wreckers

 

A place that calms him in a way that can't be explained, a life filled with memories from long ago. There's fragments of memories that come back to him every once in awhile, flooding his mind like a rushing wave of water. At times, it's overwhelming, when the Entity personally reminds him of what he's done to earn his place here. But at the same time, it's as if he's only allowed a certain amount of those memories to process. An unfair thing for him, usually leading to moments of rage against the being, he's trapped here just as the prey is, it's both a personal hell and purgatory.

 

The shadow returns, a figure takes shape as it makes its way from behind a crumbling wall. A weapon- a bone saw- catches the moonlight as the shadow makes its appearance known.

 

Sally Smithson

 

Her return doesn't entirely surprise him since this is his domain and she's intruding- even though there is no trial going on at the moment. The previous trial ended a moment ago, he could tilt his head to the sky and ask the Entity why he's still here. Inching closer to him, her weapon lowered, she lets out a wheezing breath and raises a hand. For a second, he thinks she's using her power and he flinches as that hand makes contact with his cheek. There is little warmth in the touch, he lets out a small trill, leaning into the touch and bringing a hand forward to rest on her cheek- copying the movement.

 

Sally floats on forward, her body now resting against his own, the strange fluttering in his chest and a smile return. A soft thud is heard- causing Sally to break contact completely only to notice that his weapon sits on the ground. Wrapping his arms around her, she stiffens, trying to drop the weapon, she nudges him with an arm. He breaks contact and moves away, Philip immediately brings both arms around a pair of legs and her back. Her outfit isn't the usual- there's a wrapping covering her eyes, the usual pillowcase has been replaced.

 

For the first time, he can see what her hair looks like, it's a bright red, the dirty dress she's wearing catches his eye as he carries her into the building ahead. His new gift from the Entity- a suit fitted with a cloak over- it is something he hasn't seen since his own time and he swears it was his own once upon a time. The half mask mocks his own facial features, of a time when he actually looked human. Although the face that is there now reminds him of what little is left of his humanity, that and the still faint thumping of the organ that rests within his chest. For his weapon, he took quick notice that a heart was lodged upon the top of the skull, the thick blood oozing and dripping down the spine.

 

What he can see is a face, a petite nose, a pair of lips donning lipstick that strikingly matches the color of her hair, and the usual skin tone that only the Nurse can have. He wonders who's heart that belongs to but as he stares at her dress- more specifically her chest- he ponders over the lace hiding the spots of dried blood here. Oddly, Sally does nothing as Philip continues to carry her into the crumbling building, papers scattered about as he passes by the nearly empty shelves and lets out a huff.

 

Gas Heaven

 

An old pick up truck sits in the center of the garage here, the air cold and damp, a generator rests against the side of the truck, and a chest leans against the far corner against the wall. On the other side of the room, it sits there and he swiftly carries her over here, gently setting her down and scanning his surroundings. There's absolutely no one here, at least he's sure of it as he checks her over, she's now sitting on the chest, her head lolling forward as she exhales sharply. The lace travels around the hem of her dress, he's staring again, her hands resting in her lap as she inhales softly. The pants and shoes he's wearing feel strange- it's not usual for him to wear this gift the Entity has bestowed upon him.

 

Hesitantly reaching a hand out, there's another feeling down below- from his heart or something more. He doesn't know which but what he does feel is something else for her, her head rests against the wall and a clattering is heard. The weapon held firmly within her hand a second ago has fell to the floor, there's a completely different feeling flowing through him. The clothing below is uncomfortable, strange. Has the Entity done something to him?

 

Such a foreign feeling down below terrifies him for the moment, he places a hand over Sally's and hesitates what to do next. It's something that he had thought the Entity gotten 'rid' of- a part of being here. There is no room for other carnal pleasures besides the thrill of the hunt, bloodlust, and sacrificing to the unseen being. A hand reaches for his own, moving his other hand away, she sits up and moves both hands to remove the binding around her eyes. Oh! Such beauty!

 

Her eyes! The marvelous beauty behind those orbs! They're a bright green, the Entity must've granted her temporary sight, another 'gift' that only serves to mock the both of them. He knows that the appearances and her ability to have sight are only things they miss from a previous life long since gone. His breath is literally taken forth from his chest, his heart still faintly beating against his breastbone as he stares endlessly into those orbs. She smiles at the contact and he leans forward to place a chaste kiss on both eyes, it's a surprise to both of them.

 

To him because he has this feeling that he's lost some sort of control over himself. To her because she was not expecting such a show of emotion from him. Standing tall, he beckons for her to stand, reaching a hand out to take hers, the slender fingers wrap around each other as he helps her to her feet. When outside of a trial, he's discovered that there's this brief period where she is allowed to actually plant both feet into the ground and walk. Letting her hand go, he walks over to the pallet nearby and slams it down in one throw, it clatters against the truck and he turns back around to return to his spot.

 

The feeling that invaded him just moments ago takes hold of him, it feels as if his control is slipping and he looks away... shyly. She interprets this as a problem and her instincts as a Nurse kick in, moving out of the way and pointing a single, blunt finger. A clear command telling him to sit down, which he obeys and awaits for her next course of action. A hand reaches forward, knuckles facing him as she brushes her fingers across his cheeks and forehead, her head tilts to the side. As if she's mimicking his movements, Philip sits as still as a statue.

 

When that's over with, she moves her hand away and smiles, giving a brief nod and reaching a hand out to help him to his feet. He takes it and they both lean forward, wrapping each other's arms around in a hug. It takes a moment for it to register to him, Sally gasps, feeling something poke her in the stomach. Breaking contact, she takes a step back, startled that her feet are now resting on the dirty floor of the garage. If he could show embarrassment, he's sure that his cheeks would be flaring red right now.

 

Turning away from her and letting out a startled growl, Philip hides his obvious arousal from the person standing behind him. Of course, she inches forward, placing a hand on the small of his back, her bony fingers trailing designs along the strange garment he's wearing. An effort to calm him down, he's grateful for that, but facing her is going to be worse then being put on a hook. Her hand snakes it's way around his waist, causing him to panic as that hand rests upon his stomach. In a second, he's grabbed her hand in a vice grip and spins around to face her, his height towering over her form as he takes the hand and intertwines his fingers with her own.

 

Her mouth opens as if to say something, and for the first time...

 

"What's... the... matter... Ph-Philip?"

 

Now it's his turn to open his mouth, in a show of surprise and pure awe. A small trill leaves his lips as he brings her hand to his cheek, rubbing it lovingly against his rough skin. Her voice sounds clipped, hoarse, a struggle. The fact that she has spoken at all piques his interest. Could she have spoken this entire time or is it something temporary? Something else that is a 'gift'?

 

Moving her hand away from his cheek, his lips turn up in a small smile, she returns it, ignoring his growing arousal as she brings her other hand to his shoulder. His hands grasp her hips, lifting her up off the ground and bringing his hips to meet her own. With her legs wrapped around him, he lets out a soft purr, his hand holding the small of her back as she trails her fingers along his arm. That voice echoes within his mind, storing it away for memory and hoping that she speaks to him again. A gasp leaves her, her dress ruffled up, her hand leaves his arm to pull the rest of her dress up and around her waist.

 

With her lower body exposed, he hesitantly places a hand over her stomach, the slender fingers trailing downward towards her sex. With the undergarments in the way, his index finger gently rubs along her entrance, another gasp leaves her. Repeating this a few times, he takes notice that her undergarments become damp- her response to arousal. His eyes meet hers as he takes his finger away, his mouth opens in a silent question.

 

"The... Entity... tortures... us... in... a... new... way."

 

Each word followed by a sharp intake of breath, her chest heaving with the struggle to speak. That voice above a whisper as he gives a nod in response.

 

She's right, though.

 

His arousal is unbearable, holding her firmly within an arm, the other snaking around her waist and holding her close to him. The feeling of his member pressing against her entrance causes him to let out a small purr. Moving his hips against her own, he finds the last bit of restraint to stop himself and carefully set her down on the palette. Undoing the garment around his neck, the mutilated angel poking his fingers as he unties the thing, setting it behind him on the chest. Sally watches him with interest, gradually pulling the dress up past her thighs and stomach, he turns to look at her, hands fumbling to get the dress shirt off.

 

Eventually, he's completely disrobed, the bark-like skin paired with the usual wrappings around his thighs, hips, and nether region. Wrappings cover his blood soaked forearms, they look new. The Nurse tilts her head, her mouth parting as if to speak once again.

 

"Continue..."

 

At her request, he unwraps the area covering his lower body, it's all one patch of wrapping, revealing a massive member, he looks back at her, her mouth hangs open with surprise and awe. Once the wrappings are neatly folded and set behind him on the chest, he hesitantly moves closer to her, aligning his hips with her own as he gently places a hand around her hip. She reaches out and palms his length, her fingers gently grasp the thing as Philip closes his eyes for a brief second before opening them. Sally is quick to take her hand away, quick to halt her advances. His hand reaches towards her undergarments, gently pulling them off, neatly folding, and setting them on the hood of the truck. With his attention turned back at her, he leans downward and brings her leg over his shoulder, carefully wrapping her other leg around his waist. Soft growls leave his lips as he moves his hips against her own, his member probing her entrance and finally entering her completely after a minute of this.

 

The loud gasp mixed with a screech that falls from her lips causes him to let out a snarl, he shoves himself to the hilt and brings a finger down to her shoulder, tapping it a few times in a silent question.

 

Her nod lets him know that she's alright, he keeps his attention on her despite her calming him. He watches intensely as her eyes shut every so often, his movements gentle and slow. One hand finds his and intertwines with his fingers, those eyes locking into his as she pushes back into him. That doesn't go without notice, he brings her hand to his cheek once again, nuzzling and purring every so often. She clutches a handful of her dress, her hand breaking from his to trace intricate designs across his arm. once in a while, he slams his hips into her own, the pallet threatens to break beneath her body as his movements increase.

 

In the back of his mind, he can practically hear the Entity's scolding. How his playthings shouldn't do this excites Philip further.

 

Going against the rules...

 

Now that's fun.

 

Another gasp alerts him back to the task at hand, her lips part as if to say something, but all that leaves is a loud, shuddering gasp. Her essence flowing around his length, causing him to furiously push himself into her, hitting her womb completely until he follows close behind. Letting out a snarl so loud, he's certain that a few crows took their leave. It's as if he'd just been hit with the mother of all pallets. The feeling of his own essence fills her up, he moves away and turns his back towards her.

 

His gaze lingers upon her form once more, gesturing for her to stand and step away.

 

Strange...

 

He feels the same, as if what they had just done was fruitless.

 

Sally complies, standing up and stepping away from the pallet, her eyes linger on his face for a moment. Grabbing her hand and turning around so that his back faces the pallet, he steps backward until his legs make contact with the thing. Sitting down, Philip scoots back, his legs resting firmly against the wood, a single finger raised, turning it upside down and giving his thigh a few taps. The arousal is still prominent, he shudders as she steps forward bringing a leg around his back, her thigh touching his as she descends. For a moment, Sally sits here, her other leg straightened against the wood, sharp chips of broken pieces of wood poke her skin.

 

With her dress a cross between ruffled from her leg snakes around his back, to undisturbed on the other leg, she moves her hip against his length. This earns her another soft purr from Philip, both hands resting against his chest as she continues her movements. With a hand raised once again, the Wraith uses two fingers to tap her shoulder, causing her to halt in her movements. A gentle brush of the hand pushes against her shoulder, silently asking for her to stand. She does, he moves his hands to her hips, grasping them and spinning her around so that her back faces him.

 

She turns her head to look back at him, a finger points down on his thigh, the same gesture he gave her a minute ago.

 

Giving a curt nod, she turns back around to face the garage door, easing back into him and placing both hands on the pallet, clutching the wood as she lifts herself up and down onto his lap. With a sigh, Philip places a hand at the small of her back and gently pushes her forward a little. Her wheezing soft and steady, Philip is careful to guide himself back into her warm entrance, soft trills fall from his lips at the feeling. Pushing himself to the hilt once again, he gives her a few taps on her back, just as the sound of a harsh breath leaves her. Turning her head around to look at him, Sally offers a sort of nod- although it looks like the mannerism of fatigue during a trial instead.

 

With ease of comfort, his hands move below to grasp her backside, long, slender fingers dig into the flesh as he lifts both of his legs to rest against hers. Their legs joined side by side as he lifts her above him, strength and all, her back arches into his chest, brushing every so often with each thrust. His hips move with each breath he takes, head resting atop her shoulder, leaning in to press his lips against the cool skin of her neck. A kiss isn't granted to her, she goes limp a few times during their coitus, and so Philip moves faster, quickens the pace. It doesn't take long for him to finish, his grunts and soft snarls alert Sally to the grand finale.

 

His pace slows once he's sure he's completely done, her essence flows over his length, that causes him to buck his hips into her once last time.

 

Well spent and satisfied, he makes haste to carefully place the wrapping around his lower body, eventually redressing completely and turning back around to face her. Her chest heaving and her breathing difficult, he bends forward, grabbing ahold of her hand and placing the other on the small of her back. Urging her to sit up as he grabs the under garments on the hood of the car, gesturing for her to raise her dress up. Hands fumble to try to replace them back on her, but he lets out a growl and huffs, turning his head away in complete annoyance. Sally mimics laughter, silently laughing as she places a hand upon her mouth, her teeth showing as she smiles at his actions.

 

Gently taking away her undergarments, she stands on her feet and turns away to face him as she puts them back on. Turning around on a heel before giving him a few head pats. Eventually, she's gotten the undergarments back on, facing him once again. Shuffling around on his feet, he leans forward, pressing his body against her own, the angel poking her near her chest cavity. They wrap their arms around each other in a tender embrace, her heart that now resides under the body of the wailing bell beats, causing the body to sort of echo in time with the steady rhythm of her heart.

 

The bell sits atop the chest, he had it attached to his side opposite from the small compartment where he keeps his paint.

 

What they both don't notice is the pair of snooping eyes around the corner of the entrance to this room. Widening in shock before whoever owns those pair of eyes, scampers off.

 

————————————

 

"Uhm? G-Guys?"

 

"What is it, Jake from State Farm?"

 

"Uhh..."

 

Jake gives Nea a look that's a cross between dirty and confusing.

 

"I didn't work for State Farm and I have something important to tell you all."

 

Clearing his throat, he straightens his back and tries to stop himself from breaking out into uncontrollable laughter.

 

The group- Nea Karlsson, Locker Hopper (Otherwise known as Dwight Fairfield.) and Meg Thomas give each other passing glances before turning their attention towards Jake.

 

"As I was saying before, I have something to sa-"

 

"Just spit it out!"

 

"Be quiet for a moment, Dwight!"

 

"Okay so don't go into the Gas Heaven garage."

 

"What? Why?"

 

Dwight gives Jake a puzzled look.

 

"The generator in that room hasn't been done yet. Let's go!"

 

"No!"

 

Jakes arm shoots out and immediately clasps onto Meg's, desperately trying to halt her in her tracks.

 

"It's not worth it! We can go do that generator over there."

 

Jake points a finger over to the generator that sits right in the middle of this ramshackle hellhole. Hoping that they'll avert their attention to that one instead.

 

"But... the chest in there could have a med-kit."

 

"Or a toolbox!"

 

"Maybe it'll have nothing when Dwight goes to search through it?"

 

"What the hell?!"

 

All but Dwight break down into laughter.

 

He didn't appreciate it one bit.

 

Shoving his glasses up against the bridge of his nose, Dwight let's out a huff and sighs afterwards.

 

"Look, I'll go in there and get the generator done. What's so bad in that room that you obviously don't want us to see, Jake?"

 

"Trust me you're not-"

 

"C'mon!"

 

"You're not-"

 

"Let's go find the Killer!"

 

"Let's not!"

 

"I said you're not going to want to go in there!"

 

Jake hollers directly in their faces, they're stunned and taken aback for a moment before Dwight speaks up once again.

 

"I'm going in there just so I can prove to you that nothing is happening in that room."

 

————————————

 

What seems like only a minute later...

 

Beads of sweat roll down Dwight's forehead as he runs his hands up and down his arms, crossing them over his chest as he trembles in absolute horror.

 

"Remember when Jake told us... uhm... n-not to go in there?"

 

"Yeah. What about it?"

 

"It was a mistake! I saw the Wraith fucking the Nurse! I have seen things that no amount of scrubbing or soap will wash away."

 

All of a sudden...

 

"Meg..."

 

Jake escorts her over to the side of the crumbling, broken, pathetic building that is Gas Heaven.

 

Jake lowers his voice to a whisper, crisscrossing his arms over his chest- much like Dwight is doing right at this very moment.

 

"Please... For the sake of your own sanity, Meg. Don't go in the garage."

 

"Is it The Doctor? That fucker tunneled me just because I was his obsession!" Her face flares red with pure anger, eyes narrowing in a split second, her braids swishing around with her excited movements.

 

"No. It's not The Doctor. That's not what I meant when I said that. Just please don't go into the garage."

 

"Okay."

 

All the rage is gone from her face, a smile crossing her features as she rubs her hand along Jake's shoulder.

 

They return to the rest after a moment...

 

"Fucking finally!"

 

"Nea, keep your mouth shut."

 

"Dwight, go hide in a locker. It's what you do best."

 

"Hey! I don't do that much anymore!"

 

"Whatever, Prove Thyself."

 

Nea walks away, flipping off Dwight and venturing on her own in the other direction.

 

————————————

 

Eventually, all the survivors had been either mori'd by The Wraith or sacrificed by The Nurse. None stood even the slightest of chances.

 

————————————-

 

Dwight is leaning against the trunk of a tree, still trembling and holding both arms close to his chest.

 

"Hey..."

 

Jake starts...

 

"Remember when we were told that death is not an escape?"

 

"I have a story to tell you. Gather around the fire..."

 

Dwight finishes the sentence with what little calm he has left. All survivors jump at the chance to hear some decent (possibly lame-ass) story.

 

 

Sitting down on the cold, hard, unforgiving dirt and gathering around the fire in a circle, both Jake and Dwight (After some calming down from Claudette.) begin their tale of something (worse?) then a Memento Mori...


End file.
